It Rains When You're Gone
by Judroozz
Summary: "So no,you haven't been listening to me because then you would've figured out that everything I just said basically means that I love you." Just when Addison goes to bed Alex decides to pay her a visit. set a few weeks after her leave. Addex/Addisex fluff


**A/N: Fluffy Addex fic set a few weeks after the season 3 finale. Enjoy!(and you know what to do when you're finished:P)**

She sighed in relief when her head finally hit the pillow, that day had been _way_ too long. Whether it was just her and her aggravation towards the thoughts and feelings about a certain intern she was still experiencing no matter what she tried she didn't know, but her patients had seemed annoyingly boring and Pete extra persistent in his pursuing. Just as she was drifting off to sleep her doorbell rang, which she chose to ignore until it rang again, and _again._

She sighed for the second time, in annoyance this time, before getting up and making her way downstairs towards the front door. Who the hell would be on her doorstep in the middle of the night? She had only been in LA for a few weeks, she didn't know that many people yet, let alone people who would do this.

She opened the door and raised her eyebrows when she saw Alex Karev, instead of Naomi or Sam. Those would have been her first guesses, and Alex Karev… he definitely would've been her last. But he was there anyway.

"Karev," she spoke surprised and sleepily, the turn of events not really penetrating her foggy mind just yet.

There was a loaded silence in which they just looked at each other and she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Or well, she had been feeling uncomfortable since the moment she opened the door - in a very revealing top and very short shorts - and he appeared, but this silence was making her feel anxious, because she didn't know what would happen since he was always one to be completely unpredictable.

"What are you doing here, Alex? It's the middle of the night and it's not really like I live next door," she eventually said when the silence was becoming too much.

"I just-it has been raining since you left," he told her, knowing it sounded lame.

She raised her eyebrows unimpressed. "It _always _rains in Seattle, Karev."

"I know that, but it's depressing without you there," he said, immediately wanting to hit himself for how stupid he sounded. That was not something he'd say and it was way too cheesy– no matter how true -, she deserved more than that. She deserved special.

She raised her eyebrows unfazed and sighed, brushing her hand through her hair. "Why don't you just go home, Alex."

He couldn't help but smile on the inside at the second use of his first name, that fact that she was closing the door in his face stopped that smile from forming on his face.

Just before the door closed he finally realized what he had to say, what would make her listen. "You went missing."

She opened the door again and looked at him with a questioning frown on her face. "I'm right here, Alex, I can assure you I'm not missing. Now that we've established that, can I please go back to sleep again?" She got very well what he was talking about, but she didn't, couldn't, allow herself to hope again. His track-record with crushing her hopes was too long.

He smirked slightly at her smartass comment before turning serious again. "You did go missing, because a lot of people miss you, _I_ miss you, and you're not there, and I noticed when you left."

She sighed and shook her head. "Alex, please, don't say those things."

He saw the pleading look in her eyes, but he needed to continue, he was in too far now to back out. "Why not? They're true, and I won't stop until you believe them."

"Because!" she exclaimed. "Because you hurt me, Alex, and I don't want to go through that again."

"Look, I know I was a jerk, and there's no excuse for that, but, I'm so interested, it's embarrassing, and I really wish you were my girlfriend, no matter how much it scares me," he explained, realizing the distance between them had diminished noticeably.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face, hiding the excitement she felt. "Is there a reason why you didn't tell me this _before_ I left? I threw myself out there several times, which was embarrassing by the way, so you had enough chances to do so. It definitely would've saved me a lot of trouble."

He nodded and looked away for a moment, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket even though it was really not cold. "I was scared, of everything that I suddenly wanted with my life because of you, while I didn't think I was the right person for that."

"And what would those things be?"

He smirked and leaned closer. "You, a big house full of kids that I can learn how to play catch and a barbeque."

She looked at him in confusion, her lips trying to form words. "What-you, how, where did you hear that?"

"Ava." He shrugged.

She nodded and looked down for a moment. "Right, you wanted Ava," she stated as she remembered again. How could she really forget?

He shook his head sadly and forced her to look at him by softly pushing her chin up with his hand. "I didn't, it was always you."

"But you," she started incredulously, trying to keep herself in control. "You went after her. At the wedding, you told me…"

"No," he interrupted her, shaking his head. "I _never_ said I wanted her, you did. You thought you were right like you always think without listening to what I had to say."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, well, can you blame me? You rejected me, _twice_, so excuse me for not really feeling like listening to you!"

"Do you feel like listening now?" he asked her, his voice softer than before as he looked into her eyes.

"Isn't that what I've been doing since you got here?" she asked him, rolling her eyes slightly.

"No," he told her simply. "You've been acknowledging the fact that there are words coming out of my mouth, but you haven't been _listening_. Because if you would have, you would've known by now that I'm sorry for what I did and that I _am_ interested in you, that I want you to be my girlfriend and that I want a life with you," he spoke sternly but sincerely, not letting her say one word until he was done. "So no," he continued, staring into her eyes as their noses almost touched, "you haven't been listening to me because then you would've figured out that everything I just said basically means that I love you."

Suddenly, there was silence again. Because he was done talking and she was finally trying to listen, which meant she needed just a little more time to process everything that had just been said.

"You, love me," she half-asked, half-stated, trying to grasp the fact.

"I do." He nodded simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets again, nervously awaiting her next move.

Suddenly, her lips were on his and only a second later their arms were around each other and she was pushed up against the doorframe. After pulling back for much needed air she looked into his eyes.

"Say it, Alex," she told him softly, "I need you to say it."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I love you, Addison."

She pecked his lips and smiled. "I love you too." Fusing her lips with his again she pulled him inside, kicking the door closed before they stumbled towards the bedroom.

**A/N: So, yeah, push that button.:)**


End file.
